My Mailman
by BlackChoko
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has a huge crush on her mailman, but one day her usual mailman is replaced. When she tries to find her mailman, so she can confess her feelings for him, she discovers a horrid truth after her cousin comes home beaten up. AU. One-Shot. Warning: Sasuke in girl's clothes and a very bad Naruto.
**My Mailman**

It was a wonderful Saturday morning. The sky was perfectly blue, the birds were singing their happy morning songs, and above all, the mailman was coming today. I always wake up early just to greet my mailman. My mailman is not the usual fat middle-aged man, he is completely different. He is a very handsome teenager, his blond hair is spiking towards the sun, complimenting his ocean blue eyes, which makes his smile even brighter. He is the kind of guy who can make you feel good inside just by smiling one of his cheerful smiles at you. He is kind and a warm-hearted person. He is… *DING* *DING* *DING* He is here!

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet. My heart started to pound through my chest and my smile came automatically forth as I could sense his presence on the other side of the door. This was it, the moment I had been waiting for the whole week. I was not able to do much else for the next week; I was supposed to be home alone, without anything to do, so the mere thought of my mailman coming today, made everything much more enjoyable.

The moment I opened the closed front door and the anticipation was at the highest, almost making my fingers tingle and moving its way through my whole body. I was overwhelmed with disappointment the following second. The smile had fallen and my heart had sunken and stopped for a few seconds. It was not him, my blond, smiling mailman I had been craving to see, it was a whole other person instead. Although he was about the same age as my beloved mailman, he was the opposite in so many other ways. He was pale, had black hair and dark onyx eyes, which seemed so deep and cold.

I swallowed a few times before I looked up at him again, trying to avoid his rather cold stare.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, while handing me my mail. I felt a light blush come forth and looked down. "It's nothing," I mumbled, and was surprised that he was able to hear me. He sighed and turned around, ready to leave, but stopped after a few steps, "if you're one of Naruto's fan girls, then you might just as well give up, he changed his shifts at the company a few days ago so he would be able to study at a very high class school - against all odds." He added the last comment in a quiet voice, not sure, if it was meant for me to hear. I wanted to stop this dark man and ask him what he knew, but there was something about him, which made him unapproachable. Because of that, I did the only thing I was able to, I thanked him with my delicate voice and went back inside, closing the door and let the sun out from my apartment for the time being. The car's engine started after I had let out a heavy sigh, and gone was, what was supposed to be the highlight of the day, but ended to be a kick in the gut instead.

I leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position, hugging my knees, and I began to feel so very foolish for having had those feelings for so long. _What was I thinking about? He is just an ordinary mailman._ I stood up, went over to the sink, and looked out of the window. _As if I would believe that, he is special, always smiling, and able to get me in a better mood no matter what_. _No, I will not give up, I have to, no, I need to get to know him, and tell him how I feel._ Just the thought of it made me excited and nervous at the same time. My hands were starting to sweat.

Without thinking, I took the phonebook and looked up the number for the mail company. After the ringing stopped, I heard a voice, which sounded somewhat recognizable. "This is at the mail office, what can I help you with?" it was said with a dark and rather cold voice; I had a hunch who the voice belonged to. There was background noise from an engine; he was still in the car. I took a breath and the room was filled with silence. "My name is Hyuga Hinata" I said slowly and unsure, waiting for a response, "Oh, Ms. Hyuga, the fan girl," the voice said and I let out a sigh of relief, he remembered me. "Listen, I… I kind of need a favor from you," I began to feel the heat filling my cheeks. _Such a bold move, any sane person would either hang up the phone immediately, or laugh at me… Why hasn't he answered? Hmm, I cannot hear anything from the other end, I wonder if he left and just let me hanging_. A chuckle was heard from the other end of the line, disrupting my insecure thoughts, and making me wonder what he was thinking about. "Sure, let me hear what you want from me," I cleared my throat and prepared myself for any reaction before I spoke, making sure to sound confident. "I need to know where Naruto is studying." _That came out more insecure than I meant it to be, oh no, what should I do… I am becoming a crazy stalker…_

Naruto's replacement sounded amused, and said with a smirk in his voice, "I'll tell you what, if you are able to find my school, then I will help you." I could almost hear him smirk through the phone. I got the urge to swallow some saliva and I fumbled with the phone cord, he made me nervous. "Well, what do you say?" his voice pulled me out of my thoughts and without thinking, I agreed. He chuckled and said with a smile in his voice, "very well, Hinata-chan, I'll see you in the near future." He hung up and left me alone in the house. The tone of the phone was echoing in my mind, as I was thinking things through. _What am I supposed to do? This person is clearly insane… and so must I be as well, for agreeing with this… Moreover, for asking a complete stranger I just met in the first place…_

-clack-  
A sound was heard, loudly enough for me to hear through the whole house, _who could that be? Neji should not be home before the weekend, and my parents_ _were n_ _ot expected to be home before another month due to a business trip._ I went over to the door and was met by a couple of white eyes.

"Neji!?" What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here before the weekend," That was the moment when I noticed something that I had never thought I would see on Neji. He was covered in bruises, bleeding from his lip and there was an open horizontal cut on his forehead. _Oh no, has he been in a fight? That does not seem like him at all, he has always been calm, collected and the perfect student._ Neji fell down against the wall and his eyes closed, I hurried to his side and tried to get him to wake up. He did not react to anything I did. _I have to get him upstairs to his room._ I was not very strong, so getting him up the stairs would be very difficult. Without waiting further, I grabbed him under the arm, and steadied him to balance on my shoulder and back.

The first step was very difficult, he was heavier than I thought, and my legs started to tremble already after the second step. Nevertheless, my cousin who has always been the perfect person, never needing help, let alone my help, was now in trouble. Although I had no idea what had happened, I had to help him. I _wanted_ to help him.

It felt like hours walking up the stairs, my legs were shaking and my arms sore from carrying him, but in the end I got him safely to his room, and on his bed. I am sure that Neji had been half-awake a few times while I got him upstairs, and when I got him to lie on the bed, but he never said anything, not until I sat beside him on a chair, cleaning his cut on his forehead. He winced, almost whined, and I looked surprised at his beat up face. "Why are you helping me?" I dabbed the cloth in his forehead again, and he whined with a low voice. "You clearly need it," I said with a small smile, and the room grew quiet for a little while.

"I am sorry for this…" he said with a low voice, not being able to talk louder because of the wounds. I did not answer, but I could hear that he meant it. I wanted to ask so badly, what had happened, how and why? But I did not dare to. And as if he heard what I was thinking, he started to talk. "I got into a fight with a group from school," Neji winced once again when I dabbed his injuries with the wet cloth to clean them. _Neji, in a fight? That does not sound like him at all_. He saw my worried look and grinned carelessly, something he hadn't done since he was a little boy.

"I wanted to protect what's important to me…" he winced but insisted on carrying on, "but they were so many" he said while looking like he was about to faint once again.

"Neji?" But it was too late; he fell into unconsciousness, looking as if he was peacefully sleeping.

 _Look at him, his face is all messed up right now, oh his poor face._ I changed the cloth and wiped his pale face once again. Who could do something so horrible to him?

The next few days, I used my time to tend to Neji's wounds, making sure that his cut was healing well. But I had a plan to not stay at home forever. I had to find out who did this to him and why.

One day, when Neji had recovered quite well and was able to take care of himself, more or less, and when I was sure that Neji was sound asleep, I sneaked out of the house without him knowing. I just had to find out what exactly happened, and who was involved.

Luckily Neji's school was not that far away from our house, so it would not take that long for me to walk.

Every time I saw the school, I was in awe. It was huge, I was almost worried whether or not I would end up getting lost if I did not use a red thread to mark where I had been.

The building itself did not look like a school, but that might be because it was not only a school, but there was also dorm rooms. It was just like a campus.  
Neji moved to one of the dorm rooms in order to be able to focus better on his studies instead of having to come home every day. Though I did not understand why he would find that important, since it was not that far away from home, maybe his schedule was so tight he had no room for a twenty minute walk?

"No, I'm telling ya! They were really that huge!" Three guys came walking together around a corner. I panicked and hid as fast as I could behind one of the nearest bushes. I was not sure whether or not they had seen me, but if they had, they did not care. My heart was still racing as I saw the three guys laughing while they were walking away. Until… _Wait, now isn't that… Oh my gosh, it really is him!_ My fingers started to tingle and electricity ran through my whole body. I had found him; my mailman was here, right at this school. Right here on Neji's school.

 _I wonder if this is the high class school, his replacement was talking about? Sure I know Neji's school is pretty prestigious, but still, I would never have thought this was the school in question._

Without really thinking about my actions, I stepped out from behind the bushes and walked a few steps towards the three guys in front of me. He was right there, so close, and not even noticing my presence. His laughter was soft like butter and it made my knees soft as gel.

"Na-" Before I was able to call out to my blond mailman, my fragile voice was stopped, as a hand cuffed over my mouth, and I was pulled out from the open path to campus. A ray of panic rushed through me, what was happening? Was I being kidnapped? Or maybe something worse? Oh, how I wanted to scream for help so badly.

"So you actually found my school" A deep voice whispered into my ear. _Huh? Do I know this voice?_

As I turned around, to confirm my speculations, the panic disappeared slowly and was replaced with something different, uneasiness perhaps?

"M-Mr. Mailman" I said with a shivering voice. _Why is he here?_

A sudden realization came to me, as I looked at the distance between him and me. He was so close to me. His hand was still near my face, ready to cover my mouth if I would shout for help. Was he trying to do something to me?

A smirk was playing on his lips, I could practically hear it, without looking at his face.

"Listen little kitten, I really need you to be quiet right now," his voice was vibrating near my ear, like a soft purr. A heat rushed through my body, as if his voice was the source.

I felt like I was not able to move my body, as if it did not listen to my commands, but this guy's.

"Were they just as big as that girl's?" a male voice asked, laughing, in a way only teenage guys were able to.

"No seriously, I think they were even bigger than that" another guy said, the grin in his voice was so obvious, it was difficult not to imagine.

"Dude, that is not possible, did you even see that photo I got of her?" Huh? That was a voice I had heard before, which means, Naruto and his friends from before were walking past us again.

"You mean that Hyuuga chick with the black underwear?" one of the other guys asked with a sudden interest in his voice.

 _Wait, were they talking about… me? But… That does not make any sense… picture? Underwear?_ My mind suddenly started to become blank, it was like all the information I was suddenly fed with, did not quite register.

"Yeah, wow I sure did enjoy delivering mail to her, she was really something else," Naruto said with a sleazy smile in his voice.

What was happening here? It felt like my world was crumbling around me, I was suddenly all alone in this place - If I was able to actually remember where I actually was right now.

The voices and laughter was starting to fade away, along with my consciousness of what was happening around me. It was like I suddenly was on a completely different planet.

"I am sorry you had to hear that," his deep voice forced me back to reality. I had completely forgotten about his presence until now, I turned over to face him properly. The height difference could never have seemed bigger than now, probably because he stood so close to me, looking into my eyes as if I was some sort of hurt little lamb.

His pale hand gently moved a strand of hair away from my face. His gentle expression did not match his image. "You are shaking Miss Hyuuga," he said, more of a statement than a question.

I was still not able to speak, not even a simple word was escaping from my mouth. All my questions stayed where they belonged, inside of my head.

"I-I am f-fine" my voice was shaky and barely audible. My head felt dizzy. Was this really happening?

"Miss Hyuuga," he cleared his throat, as his pale fingers grabbed his neck, looking up, as if he was thinking about what to say now.

"This is not really my area, but… Since I am, well, since I know who your cousin is, I thought that I would tell you" he did not look at me, making a distance between us. He is obviously not the warm and fuzzy kind of guy.

"I promised him that I would protect you if anything happened, if he would not be around, so I need to inform you on this." He looked determined at me, and for the first time, I saw Mr. Mailman's eyes up close. They were so very dark, it was almost impossible to see the pupils, which made it possible for me, to mirror myself in his dark eyes.

He inhaled deeply, "Neji found out that your previous mailman, Naruto, had been abusing his job. He… would locate where young beautiful women were living, and afterwards take revealing pictures of them, which he then would sell to other guys from the school." He sat down against the brick wall with a sigh and looked up at me, as if he was helpless. I felt helpless.

Suddenly very conscious of myself, I started to fumble with my fingers. If those guys had seen me in my underwear, Naruto had seen me as well. My heart started to race faster and heat was rushing to my face, I could already imagine how red my face had become. I had never felt so nauseous and embarrassed at the same time before. This was not how this day was supposed to go.

It was supposed to be a beautiful day, and I was supposed to be all happy and goofy because of my mailman coming today. But now, it was all like a nightmare, where I was unable to wake up again.

I had had a crush on what seemed to be the perfect man, but now the mere thought about him, was making me nauseous.

"When Neji found out that Naruto had been at your house to take pictures of you, he snapped. I honestly did not know that he had it in him. He called out on Naruto, but it was an unfair fight, they were three, and he was one."

 _Huh? Did Neji really try to protect me? It was me, he protected as he got beat_ _en_ _up._ I looked down on the black haired mailman, who still was sitting against the brick wall.

"When I saw what was happening, I rushed to save him, but I apologize, I was not able to be there in time before they had gone so far." That was when I truly looked at him. It was like I saw him clearly for the first time. For some reason, I had not seen it before now, but it was very visible now that I was looking at him once again.  
He had a small bruise near his cheek, his arms, the only visible on him right now was covered in bruises, and he had a few scratches on his knuckles. It was clearly not as bad as my cousin Neji, but still clear that he had been in a fight. Did that mean the others also looked like this? Suddenly I felt like I was not very good at noticing anything recently.

"Uuhmm… Mr. M-Mailman, uhhmm… thank… y-you, for h-helping Neji and uhmm… I mean…" I leaned up against the same brick wall as him, trying not to look at him directly. I was nervous enough as it was, and for some weird reason, this mailman would bring out a lot of weird reactions from me.

"You know, you do not need to call me that, 'Mr. Mailman' that is, my name is Sasuke Uchiha," He smiled up at me with a glint in his eyes, almost a smirk rather than a smile actually.

"Sasu… You are Sasuke Uchiha?" I looked at him in disbelief. I had heard a lot about him from Neji, he was always talking about him. Of course in ways that even he himself did not know. But I honestly did not think that this guy, who sat before me, was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stood up and once again I could see the difference in both our physiques. He must have been about a head taller than I was.

"So what did that good-for-nothing Neji say about me, that makes you so surprised that I am Sasuke Uchiha?" He said this with his smirk, leaning over me slightly. I could smell his scent, a feint smell of peaches, as if he had just been showering.

Could I really tell him the truth? Is that rude? The truth is, Neji constantly complains about this Sasuke Uchiha. Saying how annoying he is, always keeping him company when studying. How he always amazes him with stupidity and how he is rude and flirts with all the girls near him, and still calling himself a gentleman. Though he may have said all those things, he would always show a very little smile on his lips, just barely visible, saying, that 'he is an idiot, and that he has hated him from the very first day they met each other'.

"H-he is your b-best friend, is he not?" I chose to ask Sasuke up front, it would not bring anything to the conversation, to tell him something he must have known.

Sasuke looked up as he cracked a genuine smile, similar to my cousin's when he was talking about Sasuke.

"Yeah, I like to think that we are" his deep voice was like echoing in side of me, just for a short moment.

I smiled with my cheeks red, extending a shivering hand, waiting for him to accept my invitation, "I think it might be good if you came back to the house with me, to check up on Neji," the thought of him all alone in our big house, made me feel guilty for leaving him. Oh I hope that nothing happened to him while I was away.

The thought of Neji being alone, made my nervousness fade away slowly; I had a feeling that if anyone was able to help my cousin, it would be this guy.

Sasuke glanced at me with a slight interest shining in his eyes, as he passed by me, hands in his pocket, just like he was not affected by all that had happened in the last couple of minutes we had been behind this brick wall.

"Well then, I guess we better go see him then, if that is what Miss Kitty wants," he said with amusement in his voice.

My face flushed bright red as I tried to keep up with his pace.

"M-My n-n-name is n-not 'Miss K-Kitty', it is-"

"Hinata, I know" he interrupted, while his smirk was still playing on his lips.

I was not able to speak any further while we walked back to the house, his pace was fast and suddenly he had some kind of unapproachable aura around him.

Getting to the house felt like ages, but at the same time it felt like it did not take a long time at all. Was it my imagination, or did I want it to take a longer time?

Sasuke knocked on the door lazily with one hand, while the other was in his pocket. He opened the door after three knocks and walked inside.

He looked around and faced me after a while. The sudden attention made my head tingle and my face grew hot. I looked slowly up at him, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Wh-what?" I tried to mutter silently.

His gaze grew stronger until he sighed slightly and made a weak gesture with his hand, while his eyes were fixated on me. "Well, lead the way," his dark voice soothed my nerves. It occurred to me, he most likely had not been here before, besides for the times he had delivered the mail. I hurried to take off my shoes and went towards the stairs.

It felt like it had been long since I dragged Neji up through these stairs. Each step I took was lighter than the last, followed by slightly heavier sounds coming from behind me.

A thought popped into my mind: Was he able to see up my skirt? Suddenly the thought made me hurry the steps, and with each step I took, my cheeks grew a shade darker.

When we arrived to Neji's door, we both stopped up and almost simultaneously we inhaled deeply.

Almost as if I had forgotten how he looked like when I left him earlier today, a small gip ran through my body. He looked just the same as when I left. Except that now he was awake.

"You look like shit," Sasuke said with a low voice, as he moved into the room so Neji could see him.

"Well, you should have seen the other guy then," Neji chuckled.

"I will make sure that they will regret this," Sasuke said, looking down at his feet.

Neji sat slowly up, I rushed over to his side to help him, but he waved me off.

"I do not wish for this to get any worse," he said, looking at the both of us, trying to guess why we both were here together.

"However, I do have a plan to let those guys know what to do and what not to do," Neji said with determination in his eyes. Sasuke looked at him with a question mark on his face. And honestly, it felt like I had one on my face as well.

How would you stop such behaviour without it getting out of hand?

But Neji did not respond to our obvious confusion, instead he smirked at Sasuke and started to scribble something down in a notepad he always had with him.

After a few minutes with awkward silence, with only the sounds of Neji scribbling on his paper, he stopped and looked up and down at Sasuke.

"Wh-what?" he said after a while of uncomfortability, while he looked up and down himself, trying to see if something was on his clothes or something.

"Sasuke, you are the key character in this," Sasuke raised one of his delicate eyebrows in question. I must admit, I was very curious to see what my cousin had planned.

A few days later, all three of us were assembled together again. The plan had had a few surprising elements, which had led to a delay. But to be honest, I do not blame Sasuke for hesitating at all.

"To be honest, I would never have guessed that he actually would agree to this," Neji said with a pair of goggles in his hands. The two of us sat down behind a bush on The Uchiha's lawn. It was the first time I was on the property of The Uchiha's, and somehow it made me very nervous.

"I actually thought that he would resist much more," he said with a grin in his voice as he adjusted the goggles. "But perhaps he had a very good reason to do this" he looked at me as if he would scan me of my reactions. He always did this whenever he said something rather important. Though I could not think of any reason why he would do it now.

Silence went over us, as Neji took his iPhone up and send a text. We both knew what that meant. The plan was in action.

We had made a deal with a guy from their school, that he would send a message to our prey, in order to lure them to this house.

I looked down at my watch. There were only a couple of minutes before they would arrive.

I swallowed. My hands were sweaty and my heart was beating harder against my chest. What would happen if this did not succeed? No, I should not think like that. This is going to succeed!

When the bird to our left suddenly stopped singing, both of us noticed three silhouettes moving towards the Uchiha property. After a few seconds it became very noticeable that it was Naruto and two of his friends. Naruto wore a bright orange outfit, the one on his right wore something rather dark and red, matching his hair quite well, while the third on Naruto's left, had a more neutral look, except for red triangles painted on his cheeks.

They were all talking loudly about what kind of beauty they were going to earn money on this time. Although I could not hear their exact words, it was rather easy to guess the contents of their conversation.

Neji took up a mirror and signalled to the window Sasuke was standing behind. Now it was Sasuke's turn to shine.

Sasuke got closer to the window, making it easier for the three guys, as well as for us, to see what was going to happen.

Sasuke, or as we had named him for this mission, Sasuko, was wearing my school uniform. To be honest I would have a hard time choosing who of us it looked better on at the moment. It looked surprisingly good on Sasuke's (Sasuko's) pale and fair skin. We had straightened his hair and let it down, and I had been putting a bit of make-up on him as well. Although it took some time to convince him that it was necessary.

When we first heard of Neji's plan, Sasuke had refused vehemently. It took us a whole day to talk him into it, although he was still not happy with the idea AT ALL. However, that was nothing compared to when Neji told him that make-up and shaving his legs, was a necessity. Sasuke had said nothing but the words:"hell no," and afterwards he had fled from the room and locked himself in the guestroom. It had been a real fight to get him out of there again. That had been the first time I saw Sasuke blushing. He looked quite cute when he opened the door and agreed to it anyway. But then again, it was quite difficult to think of a time when I would not have thought that Sasuke did not look good.

The mere thought of that realization made the heat rush to my face. _Calm down, I need to focus._

I looked over at the window again, apparently my gaze had been moved to a certain spot on the wall next to the window.

The three guys had reached to the window and had found a hiding spot close enough for them to get a really good shot of Sasuko with their camera. A perfect spot for them indeed. But also a perfect spot for our plan to succeed. I could almost hear Neji smirk next to me now.

Sasuko stood in front of a full body mirror, checking his (her) body features, something I had, embarrassingly enough, taught him how to do in a girly and believable way.

He started with looking at his stomach from the side, and then he turned slowly his back to the mirror, so he could see how his butt looked in the skirt. After a few poses, he slowly untied the bow at his neck, afterwards he unbuttoned the shirt, revealing his pale collarbone. He moved one leg behind the other, making his smooth, long legs noticeable, while he very slowly unbuttoned the shirt further.

While being captivated by the sight of Sasuko undressing, and taking pictures silently, the three guys were smiling with excitement. And just as the three were busy taking pictures and ogling at the beautiful Sasuko, Neji and I sneaked slowly and silently up behind them, without them noticing. As we moved closer to the three, I could feel my heart beating fast and hard, I was getting scared that they might be able to hear my heart pound. However they did not seem to notice it.

As Sasuko came to the last button and revealed his naked, flat chest, he looked the three guys deep in the eyes, as they in turn looked surprised to see Sasuko's true gender.

Naruto muttered a disappointed "what the hell", just as Neji walked up and took a clear shot of the three guys watching Sasuke.

"Caught with the hands in the cookie jar," Neji said with a smirk playing on his lips. His hand holding the camera was waving at them, making it clear what this meant.

Sasuke opened the window, in order for him to talk freely to the three, whose faces were as white as a sheet.

"Just so you know, what happens now depends on you guys alone," he said, as he was about to take off his clothes in order to change to his own clothes again. I closed my eyes quickly when he removed the shirt, but before that I could not help noticing his beautifully toned chest and stomach. A blush was sneaking its way up to my cheeks once again today.

"Nothing will happen, if you guys will hand over all the copies you possess, and let us burn them. However, if you do not cooperate, we will post these pictures everywhere in the city and online for everybody to see," Neji walked closer to the three with fury shown in his face. I cannot remember when I last saw him this angry before.

"Naruto, let's just get away, they are obviously bluffing," the brown-haired guy with the triangles on his cheeks, said.

Sasuke jumped out the window, fully clothed in his own clothes again - He had even managed to remove the make-up as well.

"Now I would not be so sure of that if I were you," he said, as he went over to stand beside Neji and me, trapping the three between the wall and us.

"Damn," Naruto exhaled as he scratched the backside of his head in deep thought. "Why would you go so far for something like that? I mean, it is only pictures, right?"

Sasuke's expression got harder as he got closer to me and, to my surprise, took his hand around my shoulders. I could feel the heat from his body very clearly; it was like the places he was touching were on fire.

"It is way more than just pictures. Not only are you abusing young women, you are selling them all over the school. And worst of all, you messed with the wrong girl."

"Tsk, this is really not worth it," the red head said as he took the camera and tossed it to Neji, who caught it with one hand.

"Gaara! What are you doing?" the brunette said surprised.

"Just let it go Kiba, it is not worth fighting over" he said with a laid back voice.

"But!" the guy named Kiba exclaimed.

"Forget it," Naruto said firmly, laying his hand on Kiba's shoulder in order to calm him down. "Let's go," Naruto turned around as the first, followed by Gaara and at last Kiba followed as well.

"Wait!" Neji yelled at them, enthralling them to turn around in order to face us one more time, "how do we know that this is the only pictures you have?" Neji swallowed hard in order to control himself.

"You cannot know, but I guess you guys just have to trust us, just as we have to trust you for not posting those pictures," Naruto nodded at the camera in Neji's hand. They turned around once more and left the property of the Uchiha's.

When they had disappeared I let out air which I did not know I had been holding.

"It is finally over," Neji said with relief in his voice as he turned to face Sasuke and me. He grabbed Sasuke's arm that was still around my shoulders, and led him away from me, "come, let us burn this camera along with all the evidence of the pictures that have been taken."

The both of us followed Neji back to the Hyuga property, where we built a fireplace and lid a fire. As we took out the memory card from the camera as well as the photos we had gotten a hold on and tossed it into the burning flames, we could all feel that our worries were burning away along with the evidence.

Touching my shoulder, Neji went over to where I stood and paused for a moment before he started to speak.

"Well, cousin, I am glad that everything went well. Just promise me, that you will be careful when it comes to guys you let into your life," I looked at him questionably; it was not because it was me who had invited Naruto into my life or anything. So what did he mean by that.

Neji looked at Sasuke, then he turned and smiled mildly at me, "just be careful, you may never know what might happen." After those words, Neji left Sasuke and me alone in the Hyuga garden, as he went back inside, probably to study for a test he had always liked to be ready for as much as possible in life but the fading bruises that were still left in his face, showed that you could not be ready for everything in life.

But I was still a little confused about what Neji had meant before.

"I am sure that it does not suit Neji that we are alone together right now," Sasuke said as he sat down on the grass, inviting me to sit down as well.

"Ye-yeah, probably" I said quietly, looking down on my knees as I sat down. His gaze was burning hot, almost as if he saw every movement I made. Why did he keep looking at me? Dear God, let me for once act normal. My heart almost skipped a beat when he turned to face me directly.

"Hinata, there is something I have to confess," Sasuke looked slightly away, his face was hidden behind his black hair. But I could barely see a hint of pink playing on his rather pale cheeks.

"I mean, uhm, I have really enjoyed this time I have spent... with you," Sasuke mumbled, still looking down, being careful not to show his face to me. I wonder if his heart was pounding just as fast as mine was right now.

"N-no u-uhm, s-so have I," I do not know when, but at some point I had started to fumble with my fingers. This was almost too much for me to handle. What should I do? Oh no, I am starting to get dizzy. But just as my mind was about to turn blank, something, or maybe rather someone, stopped my thoughts in the process. A pale hand reached out and touched my cheek, at that moment I realized Sasuke had gotten a lot closer to me than he was before. He looked into my eyes quickly before his blushing face closed in on mine. His lips touched mine lightly; I could taste the sweetness just before he leaned in more, putting more pressure onto my whole body, deepening the kiss slightly.

Overwhelmed by his soft lips against mine, his peachy scent smelling so sweet and delicious, he was so close his bangs were touching my face when he drew slowly away. His blushing cheeks had darkened profoundly compared to before.

Sasuke stood up slowly, putting his hand behind his head, looking slightly away from me once again as if he was afraid of looking into my eyes for too long.

"I will look forward to be your mailman," and with those words, Sasuke left the place in which we a few seconds ago had shared my very first kiss. Leaving my mind fuzzy and more confused than ever before.

The feeling of his warm and soft lips on mine, were still tingling with a ghostly feeling.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I really appreciate that.**_

 _ **I want to thank Kris-chan for reading through this story, to save me from all the mistakes I am not able to see myself. Thank you Kris-chan! 3**_

 _ **I also want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed my other two fanfictions, I cannot thank you enough.**_

 ** _Lastly I just want to say that I hope you enjoyed this story, I definitely enjoyed writing it. It started with a short intro and I did not plan on writing more on it, but... Plotbunnies :P_**


End file.
